


Destiel college one shot

by Otpsaremything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpsaremything/pseuds/Otpsaremything
Summary: it's 1 am and i thought this idea was kinda cute so this is happening





	Destiel college one shot

Castiel was so busy lately he never leaves his dorm except for work and class. He spends most of his free time either studying with his room mate Kevin, doing homework and extra credit. He hasn't actually been outside just to sit outside for weeks, probably months. 

Today Castiel decided he was going to actually leave his dorm. Just so that he can work on his paper outside. Mm hmm Castiel sure knows how to party. So, Castiel went outside to find some place to work on his final paper for history. Instead of a table, he found some sort of table-bench-swing kind of thing with a (sort of) roof. (a/n: i saw this at duke university when i was visiting. it is the cutest thing but i have no other way of describing it so this is what i'm going with.) 

Castiel decided this was a good place he could work on his paper. The thing was Mr. Garcia, the history professor, only accepted handwritten paper, for some reason... So, it always takes Castiel a long time to finish so he might be there for a while.

**  
About 15 minutes later Cas got a phone call from his brother Gabe. Cas decided to answer.  
"Gabriel?"

"Heyyy Cassy boy, how's college treating ya?"

"Gabriel-"

"Shh shh call me Gabe little bro bro"

Cas rolled his eyes at his big brothers comment "Gabe, i am very busy right now, is this important"

"Why Cassy, i thought you loved our talks" he sounded fake hurt.

"Gabe-"

"Alrighty Cas i was just calling to talk. What's happening? Have you found a boyfriend yet?" Gabe said suggestively. Gabe was the only person Cas had come out to. Boy was that a mistake.

"No Gabe, i'm too busy for anything like that."

"Ha. That's lame. Welp, let me know if anything changes." Then he hung up.  
Cas looked down at the phone and smiled to himself. Gabe was right. He did love their talks.

Cas returned to his paper. About 15 minutes after that, A man came up. He was tall, about 6'1 i'd say. Definitely not a bad face. Really pretty Green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Sure is a sight to see. The man sat across from Cas and smiled at him. Then he opened his laptop and started working on something (probably for school). Cas didn't mean to but he couldn't help but to look up at the man once in a while. He was probably just seeing things but he could swear he saw the man looking at him to at some points too. Cas just kept working on his paper while the other guy was on his computer.

After a while it started raining. He didn't think much of it until it started HEAVILY raining. 

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath.

The other guy must have heard because he looked up and said "Is something wrong?"

Why lie. "it's raining and I can't get my papers wet. so it look like i'm stuck here."

Just then the guys mouth formed into a frown as he looked down at his laptop and he muttered "Damnit."

The guy didn't have to explain what was wrong for cas to get it. "Well it look s like we're stuck here so i guess i'll introduce myself. i'm Castiel"

The other man looked at him and said, "Dean Winchester." 

"Well as long as we're stuck under here i'm going to work on my paper." 

"Alrighty then." Dean answered.

It had been about 5 minutes before dean called out, "I'm bored."

Cas rolled my eyes very visibly "don't you have a laptop?"

"It died"

"Phone?"

"Dead. Lets play would you rather."

This Dean guy confuses me, "Uh, ok?"

"Would you rather meet Superman or Batman"

"Umm Superman?"

"Wrong choice, Batman is the best."

"Ok then my turn. Would you rather live with one Moose-sized baby or 10 baby-sized moose."

Dean looked amused "Well, I already lived with a moose-sized baby for like 14 years so i'll take the latter." That is confusing but ok. "My turn, would you rather date a girl or a boy?" he smirked after that.

"What kind of question is that?" 

"A simple one." Dean then smiled a very polite smile at Cas.

Cas thought about it for a moment before answering "... A boy." Deans face didn't change much, but his eyes widened a little and you could/ see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Cas didn't think much of it. "Would you rather give up cake or give up pie?"

"Cake, obviously." He took a pause before saying, "This game is boring me, lets play truth or dare."

Oh great. "Ok, truth or dare?" i said.

"truth."

"i'm not good at truths." he gave me a look that said: 'think of something'. The first thing that came to mind was that stupid one he asked me so i shot it back on him "How bout you? You like girls or boys."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before answering, "I like to say i swing both ways." I could feel my face getting hot after that. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have any pets?"

"No, how about you?

"No, me and my little brother could barely afford food, let alone a pet"

"Oh, Im sorry... Are you close to your brother?"

"Me and Sammy? Yeah, we are really close. Our father was never around. I basically was the one that raised him."

"Wow, that sucks man..."

"It's ok, i'm glad i did. It got me close to my brother so it's all good."

"What's he like?"

"Sammy? Smart kid. Smarter than me. Probably going to some high end school like Stanford or whatever."

"That's good. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I'm not good at dares."

"I thought you weren't good at truths."

"I'm not good at a lot of things." Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Ok, i dare you to scream at the top of your lungs"

Without hesitation, Dean let out a large scream. it was funny, seeing a guy who looks like he is not easily scared scream.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

He looked at me with a disappointed look, "You do have to say dare eventually dude." i just shrugged. "You have any siblings?"

"Yes i have a lot. I am not very close to any of them though, 'cept Gabriel."

"What's so special about Gabe?"

"I don't know. I guess he is just the one i trust most. He's the most open minded too. Our entire family are religious pricks, not Gabriel though. He was the first person i came out to."

"Ooh, hate religious people, no offense."

Cas smiled, "None taken. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I groaned again. "Uhh, what is the most embarrassing thing someone has caught you doing."

He blushed a very deep shade of pink, "Jacking off to Leo Dicaprio in the titanic."

Cas almost fell on the floor laughing and Dean blushed even harder. "Wow that is great, great job Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Dean glared at Cas but then asked, "What is something you never told anyone?"

Cas then blushed, "My first crush was on my best friend, Zeke, when we were in 6th grade."

"What happened to Zeke?"

"Just drifted apart i suppose. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dear you to run out into the rain and stay there for 10 seconds."

"Dude!"

"A dares a dare."

He did it. He's soaking wet. It's hilarious. Cas was laughing as he was coming back.

He smirked and spoke up, "You know what, thank you Cas, for that dare. In return I wanna hug you you to show my gratitude."

"Dean, don't you d-" it was too late, long, wet arms were already wrapped around him. Before he knew it, he was soaking wet just like dean. 

Dean took a seat beside him and said "Truth or dare?"

He thought for a moment, "Dare."

He smirked, again, i'm afraid of that smirk. "Alright," he said, "I dare you," he leaned in closer to Cas, maybe a little too close. "to kiss me." He basically whispered.

He was taken aback by the question. He didn't really know what to say. "Are you drunk or something?" Cas managed to laugh out.

"No, but your cute, and my type."

Cas didn't really have to think about it, he just leaned in and kissed Dean. Almost immediately Dean licked at Cas's lips, begging for entrance. Cas happily excepted. They finally stopped for air and then just smiled at each other.

"I'm really glad i came here to work on my paper." Cas said. Dean just laughed and kissed him again.

~One month later~

"Cassyyyyyyyyyyy..." Gabe whined, "I wanna meet your boyfriend."

"You will he's literally upstairs in his apartment." 

"Yes but that requires walking and i don't really like doing that."

"Just come on."

They finally got to the his door and Cas just walked in. They were greeted by a beautiful face.

"You must be Gabe." he smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Dean Winchester."

~The End~


End file.
